Foo Fighter Headquarters
by Tsukuyomi-chan
Summary: Because with a thick-headed leader, a stoic teammate, love rivals, crazy juniors, and 500 cardfighters all piled in one place, there was never a dull moment. Drabble series. Main Pairing: Rensaka.
1. Interviews

**Me: Here's me. Being unable to resist my Rensaka shipping senses anymore, and I've been planning this for a while once I got caught up with my other fanfiction and all my homework. Reason I've made a separate one for this while I got the Vanguard Drabbles thing still open is because… I really can't resist my Rensaka shipping senses. **

**Me: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard, like usual, or man THEY WOULD BE DATING IF I WAS! This is just basically random things at Foo Fighter, since there's never a shortage of weirdness.**

* * *

**Answering**** Questions**

"Once upon a time there was a boy! Who had red hair! He was cool! And he had this friend who had purple hair and who was way taller than him, which he didn't like, and this other friend with brown hair who was also cool, and also taller than him _but not by much! _And they were a great vanguard team who were really cool and awesome together!"

"Ren… is this really necessary…?"

"Let me finish my story Tetsu!" Ren whined into the microphone. They stood on a stage, and Ren was _supposed to_ greet the new members and answer any questions. But then someone asked 'how did Foo Fighter start' and now Ren was giving away the entire biography of his life basically. The new recruits for Foo Fighter were now giving him funny looks.

"Anyways, then the three were great vanguard fighters but one day the one with red hair went all funny on the others, and they got split up. So the red haired guy who was decided to build a huge place for cardfighters to come and train! And that's why we're here!"

Tetsu cleared his throat.

"Oh! Also the red-haired guy and the brown-haired guy made up later! They entered a circuit together and everything with this blue-haired girl who looks like Asaka!" Ren pointed at Asaka, who was standing next to him on the stage they were on and smiling nervously.

"Ren-sama… shouldn't we move on to the next question?" Asaka asked.

"Hmm…" Ren frowned. "Oh yeah, we should! Any other questions?"

"If the red-haired person in that story isn't you, then how does that make sense?" Someone in the crowd yelled. Ren thought about it.

"Oh yeah! Then that means someone has to be that red-haired person!" He realized, eyes widening. He looked at the crowd, suddenly pointing at someone. "You're the person from the story."

"W-What?!" The person panicked as people began staring at him. "No! I had nothing to do with that!"

"Well if you're not that person, then who is?" Ren cocked his head.

"Ren-sama, perhaps its you?" Asaka said. Ren looked at her blinked.

"Oh yeah! That could happen!" He smiled. "I am cool, after all!"

"Yes, you are!" Asaka nodded happily.

Tetsu took the microphone. "Well, we will be ending soon. You have all already received your room numbers and schedule. As long as there are no more questions─"

"Are Ren and Asaka a couple!" A girl yelled, her friend next to her trying to get her to quiet down. Tetsu blinked at the comment.

"Well, I have no comment on that…"

"Yeah. Team AL4 is a threesome. You can't have a team of two people." Ren said, completely unaware of secondary meaning of what he said. Asaka's face went completely red, and Tetsu was trying not to react, although it was difficult. Oh my god Ren…

And that's when the crowd erupted into screams.

* * *

**Me: Not much shipping in this one, I dunno where it came from. I just got bored and this came out. Oh yeah, and SORRY FOR THE AWKWARD JOKE AT THE END IT JUST CAME OUT! I mean, I know I put down K+ as the rating but seriously that'll probably be the LAST thing like that I'll ever write!**

**Me: ….I'm probably lying to myself about that. But really, SORRY! Anyways, just drabbles at Foo Fighter, with Rensaka tossed in all over the place. I'll take prompts anytime, and I got all my ideas to get to too.**

**Me: Plus I should really work on more Vanguard Drabbles… I'm slacking on so much…**

**Me: The next chapters for my other big stories should be done in around two weeks…**

**Me: But enough of that! Here's an alternate ending by my little sister, which she wrote while I was in the bathroom during the middle of writing this. **

Just then the microphone exploded and everyone inside the building died except for Ren and Asaka. Tetsu didn't make it because he was trying to save his stuffed unicorn which he slept with every night. He called it Fluffy.

**Me: And that pretty much sums up my little sister!**


	2. Dance

**Me: Based on prompt I found on tumblr. I do not own Cardfight Vanguard. Still takes place in the gap between Season 1 and 2. These are gonna take place in chronological order, unless I say AU or something.**

* * *

She should have known Ren wouldn't know how to dance.

"Oh, sorry Asaka!" Ren said for the 18th time as they stepped back and forth together to the song playing with Asaka's iPod. He had somehow come up with the idea of a dance for all of Foo Fighter, and after most of the preparations were finished did he remember that he had no idea how to dance. Especially after he insisted on making a very formal dance with dressing up and ballroom and waltzing and tango involved.

Asaka should have known.

"It's okay, Ren-sama!" Asaka said, keeping up the smile she had worn for the last two hours. It was nice spending some time alone with him. She had been especially hyped up to be dancing with Ren, except her feet were a bit sore now.

Maybe bit was an understatement.

"Why don't we take a break? Rest a bit, and then get back to it." She suggested. Ren nodded, and they both plopped down on the bench at the side of the room, sighing in relief. There was a bass drum next to the bench, which she figured would be for the band which would play at the party later. Bit silly to leave it out in the open like this.

"Hey Asaka." Ren said, making the blue-haired girl look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like dancing?"

Asaka blinked. "Yeah, it's fun, and it's a great way to bond with the people you dance with."

"Friends, huh." He smiled in content, before lying down flat on the bench. "Ahh, this bench is comfy! I never thought dancing would be so tiring!"

She giggled a little. "It is tiring, but it's lots of fun! Although the thought of it is a bit nervous, going out there and dancing in front of everyone…"

"What are you talking about? It's so easy to cardfight around other people. Why is it hard to just dance?" Ren hummed along to the tune that was playing before continuing. "Well, the dancing is a bit hard. It's left, left, right, turn, twirl, spin, right, um…"

"No twirl until later, Ren-sama." Asaka said. "But I think you've just about got it down. You'll be just fine at the party."

"But you said that you get nervous when you think about it. I don't get it."

She smiled a little. "It must be nice, how you never get nervous about anything."

"What are you talking about? This just doesn't seem like something to get all nervous about?" Ren said. "Although, I don't know if I've ever gotten nervous about anything before. What does being nervous feel like?"

What kind of question was that? Asaka giggled, which turned into laughing. Soon she was holding her stomach and laughing like crazy. It figures Ren would ask a question like that! Right after the tournament when they lost to Team Q4, it had really changed his personality. But even still, she would stay. It was times like this when all of her hard work was worth it.

"Being nervous makes you laugh?" Ren blinked. Asaka willed herself to stop laughing, and wiped away a few tears that had formed.

"No, it's not that. It's just…" She held back another laugh coming. "It's just so like you to ask something like that."

"It is?" Ren paused, thinking about it, then shrugged. "Then that just means I'm special!"

"Yeah, you really are." Asaka said, gazing at the guy she had been following for years now.

"Then that means you're special too!" Ren smiled at her, and her face went completely red. "Asaka, do you have a fever?"

As Ren leaned in close to her, Asaka's face heated up even more, and she screamed and flailed out.

And that's the story of how Ren's head was stuck in a bass drum for the first Foo Fighter Dance. Asaka repeatedly apologized for a week.

* * *

**Me: Send in words and scenerios if you want, it'll really help!**


End file.
